An Unusual Christmas
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: "Damon… I'm not sending you away because you're being punished. I am steering you back to where you belong." He paused for a moment looking torn, "It's time."


Written for tamilnadu09 in the A2A Christmas Exchange.

Her prompt: ELF! If you haven't seen the movie (and really, who hasn't!?) Elf is about a human who ends up at Santa's workshop. When he grows up, Santa lets him go to NYC to find his real family. His father is a jerk- total workaholic, cares only about money, appearances, etc. Anyway, when he goes to a popular store, the manager ends up thinking he's there to WORK as an elf. So there's a whole comedy of miscommunication going on. There he also meets a girl, who he falls in love with and they date and he shows her what the spirit of the holidays is all about. SO: Damon- the human who grew up as an elf / Elena- the girl he falls in love with, who shows him around NYC. / Giuseppe- the mean spirited father, obviously. But he's not too important for this story. / Should be fun & cute :) If you've seen the movie, then feel free to add in any other of the plot details, as I just gave a broad overview in my summary.

 _I'm a little rusty. I hope I did the story justice. Fingers crossed you all enjoy._

 _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

* * *

An Unusual Christmas

* * *

"Damon… I'm not sending you away because you're being punished. I am steering you back to where you belong." Santa Clause paused for a moment looking torn, "It's time."

Damon Salvatore had always been a rebellious child, but not because he was malicious down in his heart, but because he found life should be much more than what he was expected to be.

An Elf.

He was one of Santa's elves, one of which had been transferred through every department in the factory as he excelled, but once bored, tended to get himself in big trouble. Amusing trouble, funny trouble, a kind of playful chaos would ensue where he was until he was being relocated on to a new job which was precisely what had landed him in this position. Instead of putting him back in rotation through the many work stations, Santa had decided it was time to tell him the truth of who he was.

There he was now, bags packed, gloom no… weariness… that was more accurate, features masked over his face as he embarked on a trip to grand city of New York.

Santa sat in his office with Damon sitting across from him as he explained _his_ story. Damon had known deep down for a while that he didn't belong, but what he hadn't expected to discover was that he had been right.

 _The young tot padded around, rearranging the spheres of the Christmas tree that adorned the orphanage he belonged to. Hooves crackling on the ceiling that went unnoticed to him as he joyously shuffled around until a large man had appeared to be traveling down the chimney causing him to hide in fear.  
His excitement only amplified as he realized that it was none other than Santa Clause before him. He may not have known much, but he knew he should be sleeping in his cot though something shiny caught Damon's attention in the sack of gifts and in he went before being swept up and taken away to a land of wonders._

 _That had been roughly twenty years ago._

Damon's features revealed nothing but seriousness as he was presented with the location from which he was going to be taking a flight. The senior elf giving him a crash course on what he might encounter and the tools he would need to fit in at the big city. It all went in one ear and out the other though as he took his sack of minimal belongings to make his travels.

*HoHOHo*

 _Noise._

 _Bustle._

 _Honks._

 _Shouts._

Damon leered with troubled eyes at his surroundings. Where he'd been the giant that barely could get around the town in the North Pole, everything here seemed extravagant.

"Pardon me." He rushed to say when caught being knocked against by a sea of people that had somewhere to be. He couldn't fight the current that heaved him long; except that maybe he found himself exhilarated for the adventure as he went about taking a subway for the first time.

Things were looking up. People were strange yes, but people here were just like him. In a much larger town that suited him. He was used to being seeing the holiday spirit year round, but the city hadn't proved to be completely hopeless. Town Square could almost be compared to the winter wonderland back at home minus the heavy snow. Smirking to himself he decided to not lose one more second in going to meet his father and so he looked through his bag for the envelope that contained the address where he could be found.

"147 W. 34th Street, New York, NY 10001," Damon read the parchment, flicking it into the air with optimism.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of this address?" Damon asked the first stranger that walked by his side, only to be told off. "Grumpy elf." He muttered.

Undeterred he turned to the next person to ask his question until he would hopefully find someone that would help.

*HoHOHo*

One too many hours later, Damon finally stood before the massive building of Salvatore Publishing. Bold much too plain lettering encased the sign of the name on the building as he watched the people shuffle in and out the door before his gaze trailed up the skyscraper; his fingers swiftly rubbing his eyes from the dizziness that accompanied that sudden vertigo.

"Holy mackerel!"

Pasting a giant grin over his face soon had him push through, marching onward that building in to see Giuseppe Salvatore for the very first time.

Lara, Giuseppe's secretary's attention drifted to the elevator as it dinged open once. The doors closing on a comically dressed man before the flaps opened again, ringing to signal its arrival and then shut closed once more, and just when the woman thought she was going to lose her mind the man came through them much too amused for her liking eliciting her inquiry, "Can I help you?"

Damon chuckled, glancing back at the elevator; that had been some discovery indeed, but now that he was off it he glanced at the elder, blonde woman and replied, "I'm here to see Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Uh huh and do you have an appointment?" She questioned almost flippantly, bringing up the boss's schedule up on the computer screen.

"Uh… I don't… Elf's don't make appointments when bearing cheerful news." He returned, offering his most charming grin.

The woman didn't really seemed all that impressed, but something in this man's face showcased innocence that caused her to half smile and acquiesce to the petition. It could be some sort of candy gram anyway and she didn't want to ruin the surprise specially if it came from family or someone important.

"Alright. Take a seat. I'll see if Mr. Salvatore has a minute of his time for you." Lara stood to stroll into her boss's office, a minute or two later coming back out to call the "Elf man" over. "Come on, he'll see you now."

Damon's excitement could not be contained as he rushed over to come face to face with the man who was his blood, "FATHER!"

Giuseppe glanced at the younger man before his gaze drifted to his secretary with a look on his face that said he wanted to possibly throttle the elder woman. "Is this some kind of joke? Who are you? What do you want?"

"It's me your son Damon Salvatore, I've come from the North Pole to meet you…" he rambled on. His steps carrying him closer to the suit fitted man with every desire to embrace him, though Giuseppe swiftly shifted around the desk with annoyance and confusion.

"Lara, call security. The gall…" Giuseppe stared at the daft younger male dressed in the ridiculous outfit. As far as pranks went, he felt this was a really distasteful one. Not to mention brainless; he could destroy the professional life of anyone who dared do something like this to him.

Damon hesitated, studying his father's look at him in a manner that made him feel unpleasant and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. It brought melancholy to his chest and instead of continuing to try and explain to his father who he was. He watched the door open with what he presumed was this "security" he'd called to be carted off from the building.

"WAIT!" He shouted as he was pushed through the revolving doors of the enormous building and off to the streets, pondering for a moment what he should do next. Was he to understand that his father wanted nothing to do with him? Or that he should try harder to make clear who he was?

Feeling a light gloom suddenly wash over him triggered his path down the street to find some clarity. Clearness came soon to him in a form he hadn't anticipated as a row of department stores came to view; holiday display after holiday display lifting his mood as he went until he stumbled upon a mesmerizing creature.

 _Her._

Olive skinned girl in an outfit similar to what he was wearing himself, though much more feminine of course, and instead of the forest green he knew, it was a honeyed gold that just shone in his direction.

As if drawn to the young woman, he strutted through the entrance doors wanting to approach her and make her acquaintance.

*HoHOho*

Elena had been putting the last finishing touches on the holiday window display, her arm outstretched to reach the top of the Christmas tree where the luminous star she was attempting to dote on the peak would go, when her balance flailed on the latter and soon she found herself airborne.

"AHHHH!" She screamed eyes shut as she waited for her crash landing.

Strong arms swept around her however as she fell into hard muscles, their weight combined thrown against the giant tree causing it to sway once… twice… and then the entire thing came rolling down. Damon and Elena's fall broken by the branches of the imitation pine before gliding down off it to the polished floor.

"Oh God!" Elena covered her face with both hands while Damon shifted her out the way of any discomfort she could be feeling from the plunge.

"And I thought clumsy was particular to me." He snickered, casting a captivating grin to the petite brunette looking distraught.

"I'm going to get fired." She uttered mostly to herself, "God, I am so sorry. So sorry! Here I am babbling when I could have caused you real harm, mister…"

Elena stopped for the first time to glance at the guest whose entrancing pools of blue were shining back at her. Her breath caught for a moment at the stunning guy before she took his appearance. An emerald outfit that appeared to be made out of felt, white almost plush trimmings, and a hat. Wow… that hat. Any other man in such attire she would have cracked up, but on him… on this fellow, he made the entire thing look good.

"I'm no mister, I'm Damon." He stood wiping the ornaments and tinsel off him before offering this very cute damsel a hand. "Are you alright, miss..?"

He'd seen women since his arrival to New York City, a city that hadn't necessarily brought him up in spirits, but none struck him the way that this particular girl did. Could it have been that she portrayed everything he missed from home? Possibly; and that gold elf-like ensemble she wore, clearly made her be notable all the more.

"Elena. My name is Elena." A mortified smile appeared on her face swiftly before her eyes left him and then returned to the mess at hand. Her shoulders jumping slightly at the sound of her manager's voice.

Great, she thought.

"Gilbert!" A short man in a suit trudged with determination and anger marred on his features though collected himself in the presence of shopper passerbyers.

"What have you done?!" He sneered between clenched teeth, keeping his voice low, "I hope you're not intending to run off early because this display WILL be DONE before you go."

Elena stood, picking the ornaments to set them aside so she could reorganize; her gaze downcast as she acknowledged her boss with a quiet "Of course, Sir."

The tiny man was then soon on his way but not before casting a curious glance at Damon dressed as an elf to add, "You too should be returning to your post. You're not paid to stand around."

Damon glared after the bloke, anger wasn't usually the kind of emotion he ever felt and back in the North Pole it was definitely something that was frowned upon but his instinct to want to protect his new friend, had oddly kicked in although it rapidly dissipated at the upset on her face.

"I'm sorry again for knocking you over but thank you for saving me from a worse fall." Elena hurried away to straighten the tree back up again and attempt to fix the mess she had made.

"It's no problem. Here… why don't I help…?" Damon was quick to get to work, decorations of any kind really was something he could do in his sleep.

"That's not necessary, really. Thank you." She insisted. He was sweet, it was strange that a man could be as sweet as he was in this city, but she found that refreshing. Maybe he wasn't from around here. And that would make sense, his warmness towards her, because he was clearly no New Yorker scumbag.

Deterred from her thoughts as he hummed, to her surprise, Christmas carols while placing ornament after ornament without delay brought about her to plea feebly once more, "Please, Mr. Salvatore… You don't have to…"

"Damon. And I'm really good at it," He canted his head to the side in thought, well sometimes. Most times; he moved forward to continue helping her reorganize some of the decorations that had been bumped over from around the tree. His interested gaze locking on her for brief moments; the sight of her produced him to feel things he'd never felt before and he began to wonder if it the was "the love" Santa spoke about in the stories of families. Of mothers and fathers and children.

"Don't you have to get back to your post?" Elena questioned curiously.

Damon thought for a moment, back to the North Pole? He thought, "Not for a while. If at all actually."  
She considered his response strange but thought nothing further of it as she watched him take on a new task like he'd been doing this every day of his life and it had taken HER half the work day to do what she had.

"How do you do that?" She wondered amazed by the sight of it all out loud. The window looked even better than when she had previously done her lame design that took hours to sketch on paper in the first place.

"Easy," He smirked from the other side of the tree. "It's done." Damon pulled back to stare back at the final product. His triumph short lived and ready to be rewarded on a job well done he announced, "I think we should celebrate our hard work with a cup of hot cocoa."

"Hot cocoa?" Elena moved around to stand back to view the scene of their finished exhibition, agreeing to his request without really thinking, "I think that'd be great."

*HoHOHo*

Elena held in both hands a steamy cup of hot chocolate while looking at Damon over the rim of her drink to determine if the story he was telling her was the truth. The idea that he was from the North Pole sounded ludicrous. That he was one of Santa's elves felt like a really bad pick up line if it weren't for the seriousness on his face. To be, supposedly, accidentally brought up in this fictional place only to be told that his real life was here was something she couldn't wrap her head around.

In fact, she wasn't even sure why she was still sitting before him listening to him continue his story about how right before he met her, he had gone looking for his father who had pretty much thrown him out, though it was clear Damon didn't understand why.

It was a bombshell and a half to spring onto person. She should be running in the other direction as undoubtedly this man was mentally unstable and yet… as he sat there, bright smiled, gleaming blue eyes she found herself she couldn't turned him away. At least for the time being, until she could figure out if he was telling the truth she had resolved on taking him home. Find out what his story really was.

"And that's how Santa gets around the world in one night for all the children who were nice all year long and earned a gift from him." He informed, a chocolate mustache painted on the rim of his lips.

"Right, so… Damon…" Elena set the mug down before leaning forth to question with a smile, "Do you have a place to stay the night? Because I was thinking that you could stay at my place and then maybe I can help you talk to your dad, what do you think about that?" She pressed a napkin gently against his mouth, warmed by the moment even though she ignored its feeling.

Damon just smirked wiping his upper lip messily; a wicked little mirth that to the normal observer would speak volumes of cheeky intentions but on him it was genuine happiness. "I think that a sleep over would be fantastic, thank you, Elena."

She beamed tenderly back, feigning the way that butterflies fluttered in her belly felt like when he said her name; standing promptly to usher the feelings aside as she gestured him to come along so that they could head home.

*HoHOho*

Elena had spent most of her night researching on the internet the story that Damon had told her about his childhood. She honestly would have thought him crazy if it wasn't because everything he had shared with her she had found. Newspaper clippings of the missing little boy from the orphanage; the name of the man he had stated was his father with records of the mother that substantiated his word. Her part time editorial access had come in handy to have admission to files no civilian could. She had the proof she needed but this Mr. Salvatore was most likely going to require a paternity test to believe. It was sad to find that Damon's mother had passed shortly after she had given him up for adoption.

The only thing that she could argue was a lie was that he was a "real" elf from the North Pole and his personal relationship with Santa Clause, but she felt even that she couldn't discard completely. There had to be a logical explanation to why he believed that and she was going to make it her mission to discover what that was.

Printing several forms and clippings from the internet as proof of Damon's real life dilemma, she finally settled herself in the kitchen table reading through some stuff before sleep claimed her and she dozed over all her research.  
…

Hours later Elena woke up cushioned by her sofa, the couch that Damon should have been sleeping on with a blanket over her form while her apartment smelled of the most divine aromas she'd ever encountered.

Pastries and warmth it all hummed like cinnamon and spice. Fragrances that could only be associated with the holiday season; something she hadn't had in really long time and actively avoided altogether.

"Good, you're awake." Damon strolled in with a tray of baked goods and a much to jolly grin on his face, "I made breakfast, I hope that's okay."

She lifted up to better sitting position, unable to keep the grin from her face though it faltered just slightly at her realization. Elena was enjoying this and him too much and it was the kind of thing she didn't want to get used to.

Damon had been too engrossed in setting up his tray within Elena's reach to notice the turmoil crossing over her and she was grateful for that. He was for all intents and purposes a stranger she was helping get his life back and that didn't fit anywhere with hers. She would be helping him and then he would be gone. She had to remember that.

*HoHOho*

 _"_ _Rockin' around… Christmas tree, have a happy holiday… Everyone's dancing merrily in a new old fashioned way…"_

Music carried down to the elevator as Elena and Damon waited for the lift to take them to Salvatore Publishing offices once more with her now armed with all the information needed. The doors slid open to a Christmas party raging on, half the staff much too happily boozed while the other just socialized.

Elena reached for Damon's hand to lead the way, leaning over to him to question who his father was. They walked around with people greeting them like they belonged but Damon just moved along searching for his father until they were near his office. He was clearly on a business call that was making the older man frown with displeasure clear by all the hand gestures.

Elena held to the file in her hands tightly while raising an eyebrow when Damon stopped at the edge of the door to stare at a business man. She presumed him to be the father and didn't hesitate to step inside the minute he was off the phone; her hand dropping the file on his desk to get his attention.

"Who are you?" Giuseppe stared from her to Damon before he recognized him, "You again."

"My name's Elena, you don't know me, but I do know your son," she looked back to Damon who only stepped closer to grin and wave, "I'm here to tell you…"

"Oh not you too, I don't have another son. The one I do have is 12 and he lives at home where has lived with me since birth." He tossed.

"Hence the file" She gave the file a push, "In there you will find everything you need to know about Damon."

Giuseppe made no attempt to take the file and crossed his arms undeterred from what he believed.  
Elena couldn't help the slight threatening look that she threw the man, but she would not push further. She hoped that his curiosity would peak his human instinct enough to read the folder at a later time. In the meantime, she decided it best that her and Damon left.

"Come on Damon," she directed him towards the door.

"Bye father," He couldn't help but merrily signal before they were bearing towards the exit.

They were both almost by the elevators when a blonde, tipsy woman shrieked in their direction with jolly pride.

"Finally someone under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!" The bubbly girl encouraged.

Elena felt her heartbeat escalate, her cheeks felt like they were on fire as russet orbs skimmed to the top of her head to spot the jolly little plant that was known for kissing. Her eyes then went to Damon and the sweet little crooked grin that etched his very masculine features right before he planted his lips right over hers; her breath catching at the touch that made her sigh against the softness of his kiss.

Damon knew the little sprig and its significance but he had never desired to participate in the tradition. Now though, as his chest constricted with emotions that were something of a new experience to him he found himself wanting to know what her lips on his felt like and he dove in. There was no faltering on his part, his palms went damp, his heart appeared to have missed a beat as bent forward to capture the silken bow of her mouth… and he realized, nothing had ever felt better. It was much more than the thrilling waking on Christmas morning and that was saying a lot.

The caress of their lips on each other wasn't brief but it didn't linger as long as she had wanted it too before Damon was pulling back to seem in awe. She recognized the impression because he looked the way she felt. Luckily she was saved from uttering anything further as that peppy blonde that had been bouncing around cheered for them before embracing them both in an awkward hug, a photo was snapped, and then she was off to hassle someone else.

"Um… we should…" Elena pointed to the elevator.

"Yes!" Damon nodded bounding a little too self-satisfied towards the exit; his mind already reeling with what he wanted to write to Santa as his Christmas wishes for the year.

*HoHOho*

 _Dear Santa,_

 _I found my father. I'm mentioning this because I think you want know, but that's not what I'm writing to you about._

 _In my quest I found a girl; a girl and a friend who I want to be close to._

 _There's something special about this girl that makes feel and want things that were only ever read to me in books._

 _I guess what I'm asking is that my Christmas wish this year is for her to be the one. Papa Elf said the one is a special woman that I have the privilege to share all my favorite things with. And I want something to give her so that she knows that she's that woman._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Damon Salvatore._

Damon folded the paper neatly into an envelope and then burned it the fire that Elena had going. Watching the ashes scatter up the chimney as it traveled where it needed to go. Excited at what he might receive from Santa for Elena.

…

Santa Clause laughed as Damon explained his meeting with Elena and shared with him all the fun he had recently had with her. Santa understood that Damon was smitten and it was obvious that he really didn't know that what he felt for her was bigger than anything he'd ever experienced. Lucky for him this Elena had wished for this mystery man's identity to not turn out to be a mistake because of what she felt.

Santa knew in his heart that this thing between them would work itself out eventually but there were plenty of milestones for them to hit still before they got there.

"Here," Santa settled a tiny velvet box in his hands as his requested wish and said, "Remember everything we've taught you and always believe."

Damon surged forward to embrace the cheerful man before Elena strolled in with a deer caught in the headlight look when she spotted them. She was surely imagining the whole thing, so she rubbed her eyes but even as her brain tried to formulate a logical explanation, somewhere deep inside she believed.

"You've always been a good girl Elena; take care of Damon for me." Santa Clause uttered tossing her a wide grin and a wink before he was gone.

Elena yelped in surprise not knowing what to say, "Did he just… Or did I just… That couldn't possibly…"

Damon stalked over with the open velvet box that held a diamond snowflake, "Santa always comes through for everyone." He told her holding out the box, "This is for you. I'm hoping that this present means that you'll be my one."

She was taken aback for a moment but the sweet words from him and his request wasn't as if he asking to marry her when he didn't know her. In his evident innocence what she felt he was asking was to get to know each other better and she was definitely interested in that.

"Yes." Elena laughed softly, allowing him to place the necklace around her delicate neck before she touched the tantalizing pendant. "Thank you, Damon."

She wasn't sure what lay ahead, just as Damon's naiveté kept him from the extent of the step he was taking in this normal life, but what they both did know was that something between them had begun; something possibly extraordinary.

"Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Merry Christmas, Elena."

~ FLASH FORWARD ~

Damon swept his arms around Elena's petite figure as she endeavored to put the last ornament on their Christmas tree. The brilliant star that was reserved for Damon really, because every time Elena went for the project catastrophe stroke; each year since they met though, it was their little dance. She pretended to get mad that he didn't let her climb the tree and he would conveniently rescue her before positioning the star in its place. It was a nice tradition they had kept for the last four years, as were their regular visits to his adoptive family back at the North Pole.

Who would have thought? He thought with some hilarity.

His father who had denied him that first year had eventually come around and now he, his wife, and half-brother were regular visitors to their home every single year for Christmas to join in their festivities. And when it wasn't time for holidays, Damon saw his father at the publishing company weekly from eight to five.

It turned out that he had a knack for children's books that had been very successful since he had been brought in to the company. All he wished for now was that they continued to expand their happiness together with Elena, his wife, by his side always.

"Oh Damon…." Elena singsong-ed; he didn't know it yet but she was about to give him the best surprise for the coming year. Instead of two, they were going to be three.

Life had a funny way of working out; the best Christmases being the unusual kind.

~ The End. ~


End file.
